


When they find out

by Magnoliachild



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, anal sex mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 07:04:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16593152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnoliachild/pseuds/Magnoliachild
Summary: Justin and Clay love each other and think they’re being subtle. Soon Lainie starts to notice, and asks Matt to keep an eye out for anything. Soon Matt decides to keep it to himself what he’s seen between the boys. He is a good parent.





	When they find out

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta’d any mistakes are mine. I don’t own the characters just wanted to write the gay.

Clay was very happy that his parents were not as invasive as they could be, however having a lawyer and a teacher for parents was like living with two body language experts, he and Justin couldn’t get away with anything. 

Lainie tended to notice things before Matt just because she didn’t have her nose buried in journals all the time. So when she starts looking for clues its not hard to find them. They were fairly well off with money so they had extra to buy Justin a phone and plenty of basic clothes and the like but they were waiting on the bed, so for now Justin had been crashing on the couch, or was supposed to be, Clay was allowed to close the door at bedtime so she didn’t open it in the morning. However she noticed that Clay was stretching and twisting almost as much as Justin, which didn’t make sense because Clay had never had a problem with his bed before, so it was making Lainie very curious. She decided to ask Matt to watch them for a little bit and see if he noticed anything out of the ordinary because they are more likely to slip in front of the parent that never looks like he’s paying attention. 

Matt starts by watching their morning routine. Lainie is still on this ‘they all eat breakfast together nonsense‘ so she gets up and gets ready and heads downstairs first. Then he hears noise from the boys bedroom so he gets up to watch carefully from their doorway. He watches as Clay leans out of the room to look for anyone then he and Justin both walk quickly to the bathroom, and then he hears the shower start up so he gets ready rather fast and heads downstairs to his study. He listens as the boys come down the stairs, the stop start of footsteps. He sees the last moments of a kiss and an embrace. He watches as Justin tiptoes up the stairs and comes down about three minutes later in a shirt he could swear is Clays. Whatever clothes get mixed up all the time it happens, so he heads to the table, but he wants to test something. 

“Hey Justin, I just wanted to let you know that we are working on getting you a bed. I know the couch isn’t that comfortable.” 

“Oh, uh, its, its um fine. I’ll be ok. You don’t have to stress about it.” 

“OK, well I’ll talk to Lainie and see if we can’t get you one and your own bedroom within the next few weeks.” 

Matt walked off after patting Justin on the shoulder and made to his usual spot watching Justin stumble in looking a little uncomfortable and texting under the table. He watches as Clay sends a reply and then he looks at Justin with a look of an unsubtle toddler that reads ‘calm down we’ll figure it out’, a look he has given Lainie plenty of times. They leave for school  and he decides he wants to watch one more thing before conferring with Lainie. He runs to the store to grab a few things then he head to work like normal. When he hears the boys get home later that afternoon he listens to them head up the stairs not realizing that he’s home. He follows a few minutes after, heading to his room to wait for the reaction. 

Meanwhile in Clay’s room the boys are staring at the king sized air mattress, sheets, and extra blankets that are on Clays bed with the note. 

** _ Dear boys,  _

_ Mom doesn’t know about this and I’d like to keep it that way. Here’s something with enough room for both of you to sleep comfortably. If I’m wrong about this then just ignore me. I could’ve mixing reality with one of my journals.  _

__ __ _ ~Dad/Matt  _

He listens to the flurry of hushed whispers and then there’s nothing except the sound of the air pump being used. Roughly thirty minutes later he heads back downstairs but stops by their room to peek in an see the boys stretched out side by side leaning into one another. He snaps a quick picture, then heads back to work with a smile on his face. 

He wakes the boys up before Lainie gets home and tell them that he won’t tell her and that their secret is safe with him. Clay crushed him with a hug and Justin is standing there with silent tears dripping down his cheeks. He hugs them both and tells them to go calm down in the living room Lainie would be home with dinner soon. 

 

Lainie gets home about twenty minutes later and can hear Matt typing away in his office, can hear the boys quietly talking in the living room so she quietly sets the food down and sneaks to the living room to see both boys curled together on the couch, touching as much as they possibly can. After looking at the adorable scene for a minute she walks back to the kitchen  and yells for everyone to come for food. She watches as they interact like plain brothers, well as best as they can, around her and Matt. They all eat and talk then pitch in and clean up, then as mothers do she decides to ask questions to get reactions just like she would at court. 

“So boys I was just wondering if school had calmed down enough for either of you to be interested in any girls.” 

“Uh-um-oh, ah well mom, we have just been trying to keep our heads down.” Clay stammered out. 

“Yeah the only girls we really talk to are Courtney, Jess, and Sherri. And they’re all involved with people.” Justin added rather quickly. 

“Oh Lainie, leave the poor boys alone. They need to focus on healing, not getting girlfriends.” 

“Ok well, I was just trying to open the floor for any news that they might have had. Goodnight boys we love you.” 

Lainie stated as she kissed both shocked boys on the cheeks and walked upstairs. 

Matt muttered something about going to work a little before bed, and headed to his office. 

 

A few hours later, they were laying in their bedroom when they heard the fight start. 

“They already know! What are we going to do? They’ll kick me out, or they won’t adopt me and I’ll have to go back into foster care until my birthday!” 

“No they won’t all the paperwork is done, and they done and they don’t know for sure, we can just tell dad that he was seeing shit, and mom won’t notice if we just start sleeping stretched out on the mattress that way we’re both not sore and constantly groaning and stretching.” 

“Ok, it’ll work. It’ll work and they won’t get rid of me.” 

 

Both parents were shocked into silence by the terror in Justin’s voice when he mentioned getting kicked out. They listened carefully and they heard them settle down and listened as Clay calmed and comforted Justin until it was silent. 

They decided that the boys need time alone and to figure themselves out. 

Since it was Thursday night Lainie made reservations for her and Matt at a hotel only about an hour away so they were semi close if the boys needed them. They packed and left right before the boys got home. Matt texted them while Lainie drove them to the hotel,

* _ ok boys, mom had to go out of town for the weekend on a case so I’m going with her. We got groceries before we left and there’s money for food Saturday night. We love you be safe. Mom and dad.  _

 

Clay and Justin got home before either parent and then Clay saw the text. He read it aloud to Justin, both taking a minute to process they had the house to themselves all weekend. 

They immediately took advantage and camped in the living room to watch movies, cuddle and make out whenever they wanted. Friday night they ended up having sex in the shower and sleeping naked in their room. Saturday morning Clay woke up first, so he kissed Justin’s  cheek then slipped downstairs to make him breakfast in bed. He took it upstairs and they took turns eating and feeding each other until Justin shoved Clay ou flat and proceeded to learn every spot he can mark easily, and every spot that made Clay stop breathing for a second. They spent most of Saturday alternating between sex, and sweet cuddling, until they took separate showers and ordered food. They thought that they would have plenty of time so they took their mattress downstairs and fell asleep wrapped tight around each other. 

When Matt and Lainie came in they listened for any sound of the boys being awake, they saw the TV on so they went in there not expecting to see the boys covered by only underwear and marks from each other passed out on the mattress on the floor. So they decided to not startle the boys and they slowly made their way back out. They called the boys about fifteen minutes later saying they’d be home in about two hours. 

At home the boys scrambled to pick up the living room and get dressed, they were laying on the same couch slightly cuddled together when he heard the footsteps of his parents, but they saw them before he could move the half asleep Justin on his lap. 

“Wake him up, then come to the kitchen.” Lainie said as she walked off. 

Clay felt his heart break with the terrifying thought that they could be separated. He shook Justin’s shoulder, leaning down to kiss Justin awake for possibly the last time unaware of Matt still watching him from the hall. 

Matt listens to Clay’s voice tight with worry and love explain that they were home and the parents saw them. He leaned forward when the silence lasted for a moment to see the boys separate from a kiss with tears and silent I love you’s, as they turned and headed for the kitchen. 

Matt and Lainie were on opposite sides of what they wanted to do, because the lawyer in her was saying to split them up and hopefully stop this before they get too attatched, but Matt had seen these boys interact he knew how they felt, how they looked at each other, the same way that he looks at Lainie. 

So they came in there and before he can get a sympathetic look in Lainie started in, 

“How long has this been going on? Clay why didn’t you tell us you weren’t straight? Why didn’t you tell us that you and Justin were together?” 

Matt looked at the boys then at his wife and decided to be the better parent for a minute. He stopped them with a hand in the air when the boys both tried to talk and answer Lainie and protect each other. 

“Boys whatever you have I know its real, I can see the love. So go upstairs, I’ll talk to mom for another minute and then we’ll talk in a few.” 

He watched as the shocked boys and walked upstairs before he started with Lainie. 

“I’ve seen them interact lain, they’re really together and they need each other so here’s what we’re going to do, I’m going to change the spare into a bedroom for THEM, after some soundproofing, and they’re going to be left alone to be happy, ok? Ok. Great.” 

Matt walked off leaving a stunned Lainie in the kitchen, and he walked to give the boys the news and the note of encouragement he had wrote after seeing them curled together on the air mattress. 

He stood by the room to listen to the tears back and forth I love you’s he knocked and he heard the quick clumsy sounds of them trying to get as far apart as they could before Clay opened the door. Matt looked at his only child with his tear stained face, but strong protective determination to protect Justin. He handed the letter to Clay and walked off with a parting statement that there’s condoms and other stuff in the bathroom and there’s money in the envelope for any other things that they might want. 


End file.
